


5 Times Kissed

by Uraviity



Series: Yvette X Lyna [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, You guys thought I was done with fluffy kisses?????, this was written on tumblr for an RP meme, you were mistaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uraviity/pseuds/Uraviity
Summary: Lyna and Yvette shared many kisses, here are five of the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!!

I.  
The first time they kissed it was sweet, gentle, loving, everything a first kiss should be. Yvette had invited Lyna out to a small cafe on the fringes of Val Royeaux. The thatched roof of the run down shop cast fractured shadows on the tables beneath it and the cobbled stones made the chairs unsteady, it was by no definition a glamorous place but it was quaint.   
The young sweethearts spent the afternoon drinking wine and eating sweets and strawberries. A smudge of chocolate decorated the corner of Lyna's lips and she had yet to realise before it was brushed away with a soft fingertip then replaced by even softer lips. The sun seemed to shine brighter in that moment, the world was softened. There was nothing else but the warmth of each other. The two spent the rest of the day bathing in the fractured sunlight and each other's radiance.   
II.  
It was a rushed morning. Yvette had reports she needed to address in the war room and Lyna had promised to spend some time with Bull and Krem in order to do some more training but the two made the time to sit down for breakfast and make sure that they were preped for the day. Lyna ate quickly and efficiently, ready to take on the day and the tasks ahead of her, whilst Yvette took her time to eat. A distracted look in her eyes was the only hint that her slow actions were not intentional.   
"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Lyna asked gingerly, a comforting hand rested upon Yvette's shoulder. The Orlesian smiled weakly in response before speaking her mind, "Cullen's suffering again, Leliana's not heard from the Hero of Ferelden for a month, and Josie has run into family troubles. I want to help them all but... I can't. All this power and I can't help my own advisors." The anxiety and fear climbed in her throat with each passing word, the feeling knotting and twisting in her stomach and then- Lyna's gentle lips pressed into her own and soothed her racing mind. The kiss was slow and deep and Yvette hoped that it would last forever because then she would never have to feel worry again. The two detached and Lyna wrapped her arms around Yvette.   
"It will all be okay."  
III.  
Lyna turned over in bed, legs tangled -snared- in the sheets, a sheen of cold sweat glistened on her brow. The nights were easier now that the two spent them in each other's arms but even they couldn't keep each other's night terrors at bay. She curled a finger in Yvette's hair, the deep brown strands winding like vines around her slim finger, and brushed it behind her ear. Lyna's fingertips traced the scars on her lovers face, dipping into the hollow of her cheek.   
She watched carefully as Yvette's eyelashes fluttered on her cheek before creeping slowly open. "Mon coeur? Are you alright?" Lyna didn't speak, she just shook her head and held back tears that glisten in the moon light. Yvette didn't hesitate as she wrapped her arms around Lyna and pulls her head under her chin. "It's going to be alright my love. I'll keep you safe." The last thing Lyna could remember before drifting to sleep was the earth of her girlfriend and the soft kiss placed on her forehead.   
IV.  
There was nothing poetic about their next kiss. The two were separated in a fight, Red Templars had overwhelmed them on what was supposed to be a simple patrol, and Yvette had only caught a quick glimpse of Lyna before her body was completely hidden behind a wall of chain mail and lyrium. They regrouped after the attack and in a fit of desperation the two fling themselves together in a heated kiss. Fuelled by fear and adrenaline it was short, any sweetness they usually shared was lost to the desperation of the situation. Teeth clashed and tears sprinted down Yvette's bloodied cheeks, leaving clean tracks in the grime.   
"Don't leave my like that ever again." Yvette pants afterwards, her forehead pressed against her sweetheart's. Lyna and she stayed there for hours, trading kisses and soft touches, checking that the other was still truly there.   
V.  
The day of the ball at the Winter Palace, Yvette made sure that all the men's suits were pressed and neat, she helped Josie and Leliana with their make-up and she did not stop moving. That is, until she spotted Lyna from the corner of her eye. In that moment, Yvette swore that she had seen the Makers bride herself, never had she seen someone look so profoundly beautiful. Lyna stepped forwards, her skirts dancing around her feet, and smiled sheepishly. Tanned hands took pale ones in their grasp, the two colours contrasted like cream and caramel.   
"Lyna you look fantastic." Yvette had never felt like she had ever paled in comparison to somebody else but seeing Lyna in that dress- she couldn't help but feel like she was the Earth rotating around the Sun, bathing in its light, bathing in Lyna's light.   
Yvette waited the entire evening before she got the kiss she was after. She had fought tooth and nail to keep Halamshiral from falling apart whilst putting on a petty show for the Orlesian nobles who would pick her apart at the slightest sign of weakness, so when Lyna asked her for the last dance of the evening she couldn't say no. The two swayed and twirled to the music, never speeding up, always moving at the same steady pace before the music reached its crescendo as Yvette dipped Lyna and kissed her as if it was her last day alive. She could feel Lyna smiling underneath her lips and in that moment Yvette knew that she would do anything to keep that some on Lyna's face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism or complements please leave them with me!


End file.
